Whoopass Stew
Whoopass Stew - A Sticky Situation is the first ever appearance of The Powerpuff Girls. It was a project that Craig McCracken made while in college at CalArts in 1992. He sent it off to Cartoon Network who changed the name to "Powerpuff" as "Whoopass" was deemed inappropriate for children. There were originally supposed to be 4 shorts, but only this one got finished as Cartoon Network wasn't interested in making any more Whoopass shorts even after Craig McCracken tried to convince them. Whoopass Stew/Trascript Plot The opening title begins with an early version of Professor Utonium using the original recipe of sugar, spice and everything nice to try and create the perfect little girl, but he accidentally adds a can of Whoopass and creates The Whoopass Girls. In a similar way to the current series, the girls race towards an early Gangreen Gang and beat them up. The Amoeba Boys have robbed the local bank and the girls attack them, but end up getting stuck to them. They then fly them to the sun where they apparently evaporate from the heat and the day is saved. Trivia ◾Professor Utonium looked like an aged, bald Dexter from Dexter’s Laboratory. ◾The Girls did not have individual personalities at this point, and all three of them were voiced by Jennifer Fried. They seem a little weaker, as apart from flight, they did not demonstrate any of the other special powers which appeared in the final series. In spite of this disadvantage, the Girls come across as more brutal here, because they deliberately killed the Amoeba Boys, as opposed to merely beating them up. They were slightly taller, and therefore looked more like 1st graders than kindergarteners. Overall, though, their designs were almost completely unchanged. ◾The Gangreen Gang looked older and more menacing. Ace had red, rather than black, sunglasses. He also wore a short sleeved shirt and sported crooked teeth. Little Arturo had two 0's on his shirt and a pink nose. Snake had visible ears, sharp teeth and a red and yellow cap. Grubber had a pink nose. Big Billy's nose matched his skin color. ◾In this short, the Amoeba Boys were capable of committing actual crimes and even knew how to use guns. Bossman had a cigar in his mouth, Slim had sharp teeth and Jr. had freckles. They all had purple spots on their bodies instead of light blue spots. Additionally, their voices were more garbled. In the final series, however, they are completely inept at crime and are more of a nuisance to the Girls than a real threat. Slim's body was a lighter color compared to Bossman and Jr. ◾When Bossman says “It’s the Whoopass Girls; let’s get ’em, boys!”, the instrumental in the background is the theme from Peter Gunn performed by Duane Eddy & The Art of Noise, which was a UK #8 hit in March 1986. ◾This cartoon is the very first Powerpuff Girls-related production in history to use traditional hand-colored cel animation. ◾To see how the other three shorts would ended, see The PowerPuff girls or click above. ◾Craig McCracken did the narration. ◾Bossman was the only of his gang to have real lines while the rest of them just screamed when the girls headed them to the sun. ◾The Bleedman web comic Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi features a powerpuff-girl-like villain named Bell who resembles the "perfect little girl". ◾After the narrator tells that the Amoeba Boys were fried up from the sun you can hear the audience laugh used on all adult comedy shows.